ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Chher
Anna Chher (pronounced like the chī like China) was a color flatter for Dan Schoening and Luis Antonio Delgado, succeeding Samuel Plata, on the IDW Ongoing Monthly Series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Mini-Series, Ghostbusters Get Real Mini-Series, Annual 2015, Ghostbusters International, Annual 2017, Ghostbusters 101, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Volume 2 Mini-Series, and Annual 2018. About Anna Chher began attending college in Fall 2007 at California State University of Long Beach in Southern California where she majored in Animation. Chher was part of the first graduating class in the major. During college, Chher got a job at a bookstore where she read her favorite comics, including the Ghostbusters ongoing series. She graduated in 2012 and worked for Wellcast, an animation channel on YouTube. The channel provided self-help videos, in a cartoon format, for teenagers. The staff got the privilege of coming up with their own visual gags for the scripts, and read fans' reactions to the videos in the comments section. The studio went through some changes and jobs were cut. Chher went to work for a fashion company. In her spare time, she went to work on illustrations and comics with friends. She came upon a deviantArt Journal entry, posted August 13, 2013, from Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado about an opening for a new color flatter. Luis Delgado deviantArt "Looking for a Flatter to work on the Ghostbusters" 8/13/13 Chher was hired and took over flatter duties with Volume 2 Issue #9. Her final issue was the 2018 Annual. Related to Ghostbusters Credited Work Anna Chher has done interior colors with Dan Schoening for: IDW Ongoing Monthly Series *Volume 2 **Issue #20 ***Page 21 Anna Chher has done interior colors with Luis Delgado for: IDW Ongoing Monthly Series *Volume 3 **Ghostbusters International #6 ***Pages 14 to 15 **Ghostbusters International #10 *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #4 **Ghostbusters 101 #5 **Ghostbusters 101 #6 Anna Chher has done color assists for: *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Uncredited Work Anna Chher has done color flatting for the comic book stories: IDW Ongoing Monthly Series *Volume 2 **Issue #9 **Issue #10 **Issue #11 **Issue #12 **Issue #13 **Issue #14 **Issue #15 **Issue #16 **Issue #17 **Issue #18 **Issue #19 **Issue #20 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters *Issue #1 *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 Ghostbusters Get Real *Issue #1 *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 Ghostbusters Annual 2015 Ghostbusters International *Issue #1 *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 *Issue #5 *Issue #6 *Issue #7 *Issue #8 *Issue #9 *Issue #11 Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Ghostbusters 101 *Ghostbusters 101 #1 *Ghostbusters 101 #2 *Ghostbusters 101 #3 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 *Issue #1 *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 *Issue #5 Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Anna Chher has done color flatting on covers for: IDW Ongoing Monthly Series *Volume 2 **Issue #13 ***Cover A **Issue #14 ***Regular Cover **Issue #15 ***Regular Cover **Issue #16 ***Regular Cover **Issue #17 ***Regular Cover **Issue #18 ***Regular Cover **Issue #19 ***Regular Cover **Issue #20 ***Regular Cover Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters *Issue #1 **Regular Cover *Issue #2 **Regular Cover *Issue #3 **Regular Cover *Issue #4 **Regular Cover Ghostbusters Get Real *Issue #1 **Regular Cover *Issue #2 **Regular Cover *Issue #3 **Regular Cover *Issue #4 **Regular Cover Ghostbusters Annual 2015 *Regular Cover Ghostbusters International *Issue #1 **Regular Cover *Issue #2 **Regular Cover *Issue #3 **Regular Cover *Issue #4 **Regular Cover **Subscription Cover *Issue #5 **Regular Cover *Issue #6 **Regular Cover *Issue #7 **Regular Cover *Issue #8 **Regular Cover *Issue #9 **Regular Cover *Issue #10 **Regular Cover *Issue #11 **Regular Cover Ghostbusters Annual 2017 *Regular Cover Ghostbusters 101 *Issue #1 **Regular Cover **Subscription Cover A *Issue #2 **Regular Cover **Subscription Cover *Issue #3 **Regular Cover **Subscription Cover *Issue #4 **Regular Cover **Subscription Cover *Issue #5 **Cover A **Cover B *Issue #6 **Cover A **Cover B Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 *Issue #2 **Cover A **Cover RI *Issue #3 **Cover A *Issue #4 **Cover A *Issue #5 **Cover A Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Cover A Other Work Anna Chher has also done interior color flatting for Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado for the 2015 Archie Comics crossover event, Worlds Unite. *Worlds Unite **Sonic Universe #76 **Mega Man #50 Trivia *On page 20 of Volume 2 Issue #20, in panel three, sitting in the very front of Tiyah Clarke is Anna Chher. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 11, in panel 1, the woman seated behind Luis is based on Anna Chher. **She appears again on page 14 in panel 2 left of Winston. *Ghostbusters 101 #5 marks the first time Anna Chher is credited on the cover. References External Links * Official Site * Official Tumblr * Anna Chher @ Sonic News Network Wiki Gallery AnnaChherIDWV2Issue20.jpg|As seen in IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue 20 AnnaChherAnnual2017.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ErikLuisAndDan05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Category:Colorists Category:IDW Colorists